Chris Halliwell
Christopher Perry "Chris" Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the second child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is also the younger brother to Wyatt Halliwell. His powers include Telekinetic Orbing and Telekinesis. Additionally, Chris possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. History 'Early Life' |-|Pre-Birth = Chris came back from the future to same his older brother, Wyatt from turning evil. In doing so he had to lie to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. He made his father Leo an Elder so he could become the Charmed Ones whitelighter. Leo never trusted him and the sisters stopped trusting him when they throught he betrayed them. He gained Phoebe's trust when she found out who he was. Not long later Paige found out to. Once he was conceived Leo went up the the heavens to be a full time Elder, without knowing Piper was pregnant. Over six months later, Leo found out when Chris was infected by a spider demon and kidnapped Piper. Which left Phoebe and Paige no choice but to tell Leo about Piper and Chris. After the demon was killed and Piper took a potion to turn Chris back to normal, Chris took his anger out on his father. Later that night he even told Leo why he resented him. This were rocky between Leo and Chris until Leo saved Chris from being in jail. From there on out Piper stayed at magic school for her and Chris' safety. Leaving Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Chris to try and do most of the work to keep Wyatt good. |-|Birth= An Elder named, Gideon sent Leo and Chris into a parallel world where everything was the opposite. While the sisters were left in there world Phoebe and Paige trapped the other Leo and Chris. Gideon tricked them so the Charmed Ones would split up. He had Phoebe, Paige, and the other Leo and Chris go into the other reality leaving Piper alone and vulnerable. When Phoebe and Paige didn't come back Piper started having contractions. She eventually was taken to the hospital but Left Wyatt in the hands of Gideon. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Chris eventually figured out what Gideon did. When they got back to there reality Piper put a spell on her sisters making them very happy and chipper. While Chris stayed behind Gideon showed up and stabbed him in the stomach with a cursed atheme. Leo orbs to Chris and finds him bleeding on the floor and Gideon holding Wyatt. Leo can't heal Chris's wound since Gideon's magic did it to him. Leo was forced to leave Chris bleeding on a bed in one of the room while he attempts to get the sisters' help again. Paige orbs home to watch Chris. But the police showed up to arrest him. Paige calls for Leo and when he finally shows up, the police are leaving. Leo rushes to Chris's side, telling him to hang on and not to give up. Chris mutters, "You, too" with a pained look on his face before letting out his last breath. Chris vanishes, right in Leo's arms. Leo completes Chris's mission and kills Gideon. |-|2005-2006= As an Infant Chris lives a healthy life, though a couple of months later, his mother, mourning after Future Chris's death was too afraid to take him out into the world and kept him cooped up in the Manor. Piper was able to realize that Chris didn't die but was reborn with a new lease on life. However, he was attacked by the demon Barbas although Piper, who temporary gained the powers of Shakti, was able to fight him off and save her new baby. At the time of his birth, everyone was paying more attention to Chris, not Wyatt which lead to him orbing Chris all over creation. However, Grams was able to cast a spell to stop the sibling rivalry after which he is blessed by his ancestors at his Wiccaning. Coming into his Powers Chris does not come into his powers until mid 2006 when he helped his big brother, Wyatt, cheat in a game of Candy Land against their grandpa by orbing cards around. After Wyatt is kidnapped by Billie and Christy, Victor urges Chris to orb Wyatt back again and Chris does so successfully. |-|2008-2009= Becoming Twice-Blesed More than eighteen months later, it was revealed that the former Council of Elders altered destiny to make Chris, and his newborn sister, Melinda, Twice Blessed just like Wyatt. The Elders wanted to ensure that the three of them would inherit a more powerful form of the Power of Three. Magical Switch When magic around the world shifted from magical beings to mortals, Chris, along with his entire family, lost all of their powers. For safety, he and most of his cousins and siblings are handed to their grandfather's care. |-|2010-2011= 'Adult Life' |-|2028= Powers and Abilites Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a being through use of a map, a crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship: '''The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;'Active Powers''' *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes and the hands. Chris used this power more than the orbed based version. **'Deviation: '''The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Chris is able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. **'Crushing: The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. *Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. This is a hybrid combination of Telekinesis and Orbing. **Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. **'''Teleportation Manipulation: The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. ;Whitelighter Powers * Orbing:'The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. *'Sensing: The ability to locate charges and people. This power does not work if somebody is in the Underworld or vice versa. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light. Chris possessed this due to the fact he is half-Whitelighter. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other lethal powers. Alternate Future(s) |-|The Dark Future= Chris was born in October 2004 to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Chris had a slight inferiority complex toward his older, more powerful brother Wyatt. Wyatt would often pick on him. Chris, from a very young age, had a very strong relationship with his maternal grandfather, Victor Bennett. After Piper's death when Chris turned fourteen, Victor and Chris were drawn even closer. Chris also resented his father to the point of hatred, stating that Leo was there for the entire world but was never there for him. He had a very close relationship with his younger sister, Melinda. They told each other just about everything. Even when she started a relationship with Caleb he accepted it. Mostly because he made his younger sister happy. Before Melinda was killed she was going to name her unborn son, Derek Christopher to honor her older brother. But when Wyatt killed Damien Melinda killed her her self shortly after. Chris didn't take it her death very well. Then he made it his mission to save Wyatt from becoming evil and changing past. And hopefull change his sisters fate. In the future, the Charmed Ones are dead and Wyatt has become an evil dictator. Chris became engaged to an assassin witch named Bianca, a member of the Phoenix Coven. She helped him sneak into the Manor and bring the Book of Shadows back to its rightful place, so that they would be able to find a spell that sends Chris back in time to 2003 to keep Wyatt from turning evil. Family Tree Health and Vitals |-|2004-2011= *There were complication during his delivery and delivered during an emergency C-Section. Piper and Chris almost didn't make it. October-24-2004 *Born two weeks early October-24-2004 *Swallowed Wyatt's marbles; While Piper was freaking out and panicking Wyatt orbed them out as Chris was choking 2006 *Had his magic taken away for seven months 2008 - May 2009 *Had a headache; from Prue being around the same way she has been effecting Piper, Phoebe, and Paige for months 2010 |-|2028= |-|2029= Others |-|Death Count= |-|Magical Transformation= |-|Power Losses= Notes *His mother calls Chris peanut. *Chris is named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt , while his middle name Perry ''is derived from the Halliwell family's long-standing "P" tradition. *He shares many simalarites with his aunt Prue. They both have dark hair and green eyes as well as the power of telekinesis. They were born in late October and they also have similar personalities; they're both serious, business-like, stubborn and care greatly for their family's well-being. *Chris has no memories of the Chris that went back to the past to save Wyatt. He doesn't even remember Bianca *Chris can be overprotective of his younger sister, which she doesn't always like *Chris is a Scorpio like his aunt, Prue Halliwell. But he was born in November like Phoebe Halliwell and her daughter P.J. Halliwell. *When he was conceived his father was part Elder. But Chris didn't get any of there abilites because being an Elder is a tittle not a species. Appearances '''Charmed' Chris Halliwell has appeared in episodes throughout the course of the series. |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= |-|Season 9= |-|Season 10= The Warren Witches Chris Halliwell has appeared in all episodes. |-|Pre-Series= |-|Season 1= Gallery Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Halliwell Family Category:Piper and Leo's Family